A Second Chance
by DancesWithWolves7
Summary: AU of Season 8. Reunions are happening and that means Sansa gets to see Sandor again. Some Arya/Gendry, maybe Brienne/Jaime. Posted on Archive of Our Own too. Rating for possible violence and language.
1. Prologue-Chapter One

Sansa stood next to Bran, impatient to see Jon and to finally get a look at this "Queen" of Westeros. Her brother bending the knee to this unknown woman had her frustrated beyond belief. Their bannermen had elected him King in The North, and for him to give up his claim would surely feel like a slap to the face. They ran the risk of losing their support, something they could not afford with the Night King's forces getting closer every day.

She scanned the procession of soldiers for a glimpse of him but all she saw right now was Unsullied.

To the rest of the world her face seemed impassive, the only person who could tell she was actually distressed was Brienne who stood behind her with Podrick.

"It's going to be alright my Lady", said Brienne slightly bending forward to look at her. She knew her charge had a lot of pressure on her and these new developments had done nothing to ease them. She received a strained half smile.

The courtyard was full of soldiers and workers waiting to greet their visitors. It gave Sansa serious deja vu of a time that seemed forever ago. She was standing right by where her father stood, to once again meet royalty. She only hoped that this time it wouldn't end in disaster.

Finally Jon passed through the gate, all windswept hair and brooding looks. He guided his horse towards them, and once down went over to help the person that had been riding alongside him. Sansa had to wonder no more why his brother had not been more tenacious about keeping his title. She was beautiful.

With the introductions over and with Bran's statement of impending doom, they dispersed. There was work to do. She was on her way back inside the castle when she saw him. Like last time he was on a large war horse, but now he did not have that terrible helm. He seemed almost comical as he towered over the rest of the men and women. He had a different air about him, before he seeked to terrify everyone he came across, now it was as if he wanted to blend into the shadows.

He hadn't seen her yet, so she turned and walked back into the castle. He reminded her of her life in King's Landing, of who she had been. A scared and helpless little girl. And he had been her knight.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the stairs, leaving behind a shocked Tyrion. He was different, she was too, but she mourned for the man she had known. She had been young and scared and his kindness and wit had been a balm for her terrible situation. He seemed absolutely out of his depth and seemed to be floundering at his job as Hand.

He would have made a good husband, and not for the first time she wished she could have stayed as his wife instead of ending up as Ramsay's property. She couldn't think of that now though. She had to be strong for herself and her people.

She needed to talk to Arya, her sister who she had once thought of as a nuisance, had now become one of her best friends. The future was uncertain, and her talk with Jon had done nothing to assuage her fears, she needed to talk to someone. She would try to find her later but now she had to do something that she should have done a while ago.

She made her way towards the castle's forge, where all the smiths were currently working on creating new dragonglass weapons. She figured she would need a weapon of some sort for the upcoming battle. She wasn't a warrior, not by a long shot, but she couldn't be helpless either. Her old septa would have been rolling in her grave, for this was no place for a lady, but this was her home and she would go wherever she pleased.

She was halfway there when she saw him. He was coming from the smithy, a giant axe in his hand. The smile on his face faded as he saw her too. Steeling herself she walked over, everything around her blurring as she focused on him, ignoring the knot in her chest.

"Sir Clegane, I knew I saw you earlier. I'm glad you came to fight", she said, suddenly feeling very small and a little nervous.

"Only an idiot wouldn't come to fight for the living", he said snorting. He stopped and gave her a once over. "Moved up in the world haven't you? I knew your pretty little singing would keep you alive".

"I did what I had to survive, which I'm sure you did the same. Arya told me of your travels together ", she said, "Thank you for keeping her safe".

"She should learn some manners from you, all the little bitch did was rob me and leave me for dead." he said brusquely. "Tough little shit she turned out to be".

She had forgotten how crass he could be, but she could tell he was oddly proud of her sister. She felt a pang of regret. If only she had left with him that night, how differently things would have turned out.

"If only I had half her skills I would be more useful during the battle", she said a little more morosely than she would have liked.

"Little birds don't fight', he said frowning at her.

"I am not a little- I am not that person anymore.", she said, "Now if you'll excuse me Ser, I must be going".

She sidestepped him and was a few steps away from him when he rasped out:

"I'm no knight, never was.", and with that he left.

"You were to me", she said to no one in particular. She lost her resolve and turned around, what was she thinking he was right. She may be Lady of Winterfell now, but she was no Arya, she was no warrior.

"Sansa?"

Sansa looked up, her train of thought broken as Arya stepped into the room.

"I saw you by the forge today. What were you doing?", she asked, taking a seat opposite her by the fire.

Sansa shook her head, "Nothing, just had a stupid impulse that's all".

Arya raised her eyebrows at her. Sansa huffed in defeat.

"I just..I supposed I would need a blade. For the battle.", said Sansa, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"What do you mean, you're not going to be fighting. You don't need a weapon", said Arya trying but failing to hide her smirk.

Sansa just gave her a glare, so Arya continued.

"You're Lady of Winterfell, we can't risk losing you is all I'm saying."

"Jon's fighting, Daenerys is fighting. He's a King and she's a so called Queen! So why can't I?", said Sansa standing up in frustration.

"Jon has been fighting way longer than you have, and Daenerys has, well dragons", said Arya, a little surprised at how upset her sister was over this.

"I'm tired of being helpless Arya. You have Needle. I have nothing.", Sansa said walking over to the window to look over Winterfell. It was the dead of night, but still she could see the light of the forge, as the metalworkers worked nonstop.

"You have Brienne don't you?", said Arya. "She's one of the strongest fighters I know, she beat the Hound."

"She won't be beside me during the battle. Everyone is insisting I stay in the crypts, but the last time I stayed behind with a war raging over my head I almost died. If it hadn't been for..", Sansa trailed off, not wanting to her sister to start asking questions she didn't feel like answering.

Arya sighed and got up, pulling out a dagger from her belt. She went over and handed it to her sister, who wearily took it.

"Here, this should keep you safe", she said.

"I don't know how to use it", Sansa said.

"Just stick 'em with the pointy end", said Arya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor was looking after his horse in the stables. Bumping into the little bird yesterday had left him feeling uneasy. Plus he had nothing to do around here except wait for impending doom, so here he was brushing Stranger's coat.

"That's an impressive beast"

He knew that voice. Turning he was met with none other than Brienne of fucking Tarth.

Great.

"What's it to you?", he said, turning back around trying to ignore her.

"You really are one of the most disagreeable people I have ever met", she said.

"Bugger off why don't you? I'm trying to spend my final days alive in peace", he said as he fed Stranger some oats.

"Not until you tell me what you were talking to Sansa about", she said.

"What?", he said turning around.

"Yesterday, by the forge, I saw you speaking to her and she didn't look comfortable. If you are threatening her in any way you will have to answer to me.", she said, gripping the hilt of Oathbreaker.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but no one looks comfortable when they talk to me", he said pointing at the burnt side of his face. "If you're itching for a rematch I will be glad to fight anywhere, anytime."

"What's this about a fight? I'd like to watch."

They both looked up to see Jaime Lannister walking over to them.

"Clegane", he said nodding at Sandor, who grunted in disgust. He stepped up next to Brienne, "I was looking all over for you", he said looking up at her.

"Blends into the crowd that one", said Sandor as he petted Stranger. He came here to be alone why weren't they leaving already?

Ignoring The Hound, she looked over at Jaime. He had been acting a whole lot nicer to her ever since he returned and she did not know how to feel about that.

"I wanted to ask you something", he said, as he stood a little way too close to her than was appropriate. Her cheeks colored a little, as her brain ran a mile a minute wondering what he meant to ask her.

Sandor stood there frowning at them both, as they seemed to completely forget he was there.

Shouts of 'Open the Gate!' and noises of people running towards the courtyard were heard. Podrick was running by when Brienne shouted at him, asking what was going on. Apparently the group that had been at the wall had returned with news about the Night King. They all made their way towards the courtyard, eager for some news.

Sansa had been talking to Yohn Royce when the party from the wall arrived. She looked down as she saw a huge red-headed man embrace her brother affectionately, as a small crowd gathered around them, hoping to hear any new information. From the stables she saw Brienne walking out side by side with Jaime Lannister. Her earlier defense of him had surprised her, but if her guard insisted that he was trustworthy then she had no problem with him.

She didn't expect to see _him_ follow closely behind them. She was aware Clegane knew Brienne but she didn't take them as being friends.

As if he could feel he was being watched he looked up and met eyes with her. They held each other's gaze before he tore away from them, as the loud ginger man turned his attention towards Brienne.

"Oh woman I have returned! The thought of coming back to you kept me going through the long nights!", said Tormund loudly as he eagerly stepped closer to her. She took a step back, disgust clear on her face. Jaime looked between them, a frown forming.

"Friend of yours?", he asked her.

"Hardly", she said.

"Don't worry we will have to get to know each other", winked Tormund. "We can do so right now over a drink as you tell me everything about yourself?"

"Actually she was just going to meet with me to discuss important matters", stepped in Jaime before she could answer.

"And who are you?", said Tormund turning on Jaime.

"I'm...uh ..her friend", he said defensively.

"Just friend?", said Tormund, "Then I'm sure you won't mind if I make her my woman!"

Sandor just stood there watching as they continued to bicker. He was bored and this was entertaining enough. A fearsome looking wildling and the once most formidable knights in the seven realms were going toe to toe all because of her…. And then it clicked.

A guffaw stopped everyone mid sentence as they turned to look at the hound who was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"Something to say Clegane?", asked Jaime who looked absolutely irritated.

"Only that you both are bloody in love with her", he said gesturing towards a blushing Brienne. "We're all going to die anyway, what's the point in delaying things?" and with that he turned around and left still chuckling to himself.

Sansa watched as the Hound made his way inside the castle, towards the kitchens or his rooms, so she walked faster to catch up to him. Luckily he was going in the direction she was in so she waited until he was closer before cutting across his path. He stopped almost crashing into her.

"I don't appreciate you torturing my personal guard like that", she said.

"Torturing? I bloody helped her, she needs someone to keep her warm at night. It's too damn cold up here", he said.

She couldn't help but slightly agree. Brienne did not let anyone in easily, and her tenacious adherence to honor would not simply allow her to follow empty trysts in the night.

"We all need someone to love us. I won't begrudge her that", she said.

"You will get your prince charming little bird. You're the Lady of Winterfell. I'm sure men will be lining up to marry you once this is over", he said.

"I've been married twice. I'm not so sure if I will like to be married again so soon", she said her face darkening.

"Twice?", he said in surprise, "You married again after the Imp?"

"I had to do many things to get to where I am now, ser", she said looking at him.

"I told you I'm no ser, I never was a gallant knight. Just a dog for the Lannisters", he said.

"You were my knight", she said so quiet she thought he would not hear.

"Then why didn't you leave with me?", as he stepped closer to her.

"That night, why did you stay?"

"I was young, and stupid. A little girl." She noticed him getting closer but she did not move away. "I should have left with you."

"In any case it seems you have a new knight to protect you", he said. "She's annoying but she did beat me in combat, that's got to count for something."

"You don't have to leave, you're welcome to stay after all this is over", she said. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for Arya and I."

"If we all survive that is", he said.

"You don't think we can win?", she said.

"If I didn't I wouldn't bloody well be here would I?", he said. "But if I were to die here I'd do so with no regrets"

"None?", she said strangely feeling disappointed.

"Besides regretting not carrying you off with me during the fight of the Blackwater, aye none" he said looking off to the side. "I did get to see a little bird again, that's enough".

She reached over and grabbed his hand, surprised he didn't pull away. His large palm dwarfed hers, and she squeezed lightly as she looked up at his face, unafraid.


	4. Chapter 4

The news Tormund and his group brought confirmed what Bran had said earlier, the Night King would descend upon Winterfell soon. Everyone had been busy making final preparations, and now the castle fell into a state of quiet as everyone spent their final moments with friends and loved ones.

Sansa couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Sandor. Of how she had grabbed his hand and how warm it felt. She had been forced to let go when Brienne went looking for her, and he had turned around and left without a word.

Night was falling and Sansa had stumbled upon Arya when she went to the godswood. She sat beside her sister.

"Did you ever imagine we would end up like this", said Sansa.

"You mean you and me not trying to kill each other for longer than five minutes? No", said Arya smiling at her sister.

She was glad they together again. She was trying to see all of her siblings before the final fight. Sansa had just seen her Bran, but she had not seen her other brother.

"Where's Jon? I haven't seen him in hours", asked Sansa.

"With his Dragon Queen I suppose", said Arya

"Oh...this might be our last night, might as well make it count", said Sansa.

"What about you? Are you going to 'make it count'?", asked Arya.

"My plans were to spend it catching up with Brienne but it seems she is busy with either ser Jaime or that wildling. So good thing I have my sister here with me", said Sansa looking over at her younger sibling.

"About that, I may have plans", said Arya looking away.

Sansa frowned, "With whom? I haven't seen you interact with anyone else around here", she said. "Is it Podrick?"

"Who's Podrick?", said Arya confused.

"You know, Brienne's squire", said Sansa. She was smiling, not believing she was talking about boys with Arya.

Arya shook her head, "No, he's nice, but no. You wouldn't know him".

"Do you love him?", asked Sansa.

"I don't know. I do care for him, but I don't think he knows", said Arya, blushing slightly and not meeting her eye.

"In any case, he's very lucky", Sansa said, genuinely glad for her sister. "We are so close to death, we shouldn't leave things left unsaid"

"What about you? Has anyone caught the eye of the Lady of Winterfell?", said Arya lightly.

"I'm not sure", said Sansa looking away.

"Like you said we shouldn't leave things unsaid. Especially now.", said Arya as she got up and left.

She found him sitting on the ground against a wall, taking swigs from a waterskin. There seemed to be no one else around so she slowly walked over to him. He saw her and attempted to stand up, but he was clearly drunk.

"What's the little bird doing up here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you, I was hoping you would have been a little more sober", she said eyeing the waterskin in his hand.

"Bah, I have been more drunk than this before. I'm fine. What do you want with me anyways?" he said.

"We may die tonight, I was hoping to...to..", she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

"It wouldn't work out between us", he said, the drink lowering his inhibitions.

"Why..why do you say that?" she said.

"Because you're this", he said gesturing to her finely made dress, "and I'm this", he pointed at his burnt face.

"I don't care. You know I don't. I'm not the scared girl I used to be", she said

"But you are scared. We all are" he said looking away.

She sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down so they were face to face.

"I'm not scared when I'm with you", she said and kissed him. It was short, but it was gentle. He didn't resist, not even when she cupped his burnt face. She pulled away and looked at him.

"If you had done that, I may have left with you that night", she said as she got up and walked away.


End file.
